


L'âtre rougeoyant

by MlleHeathcliff



Series: Challenges du Scott's Pack - Facebook [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is dead, Christmas, Find a christmas gift is so complicated, M/M, Petopher established in chapter 2, Tenderness
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MlleHeathcliff/pseuds/MlleHeathcliff
Summary: Tout commence au mois d'octobre et tout se termine au mois de décembre. Enfin pour leur histoire en tout cas. Même si tout le monde le sait : A l'année prochaine.





	1. Chapter 1

La douce odeur de la terre palpitait dans sa tête. Il la sentait très distinctement. Pétrichor : l'odeur de la terre après la pluie. C'était ça. Elle était apaisante et lui rappelait son chez lui, sa famille, tout ce qu'il était avant et qu'il n'était plus. Sa tête dodelinait, il était empli d'un sentiment de nostalgie à en devenir douloureux. Il se laissa porter par ses jambes qui le menèrent directement vers cette forêt si proche de lui mais si lointaine à la fois. Dans ses souvenirs elle était belle, florissante, peuplée de petits animaux peureux mais sauvages. Maintenant cette forêt inspirait la peur, l'horreur. En tout cas, la nuit c'était le cas mais la journée ce qu'elle pouvait être belle. C'était un bon souvenir pour lui.

Peter s'était accordé un moment de répit dans son travail. Il avait quitté son appartement pour aller se promener. C'était en plein mois d'Octobre alors l'homme pour ne pas paraître étrange était sorti vêtu d'une veste chaude et d'une écharpe douce. Il parcourait les petites rues désertes de Beacon Hills jusqu'à arriver dans un endroit bien plus animé. Il était en centre-ville et regardait distraitement les étalages à l'intérieur des magasins. Rien ne l'intéressait et il ne voulait rien acheter. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de gâcher son argent comme ça ; contrairement à son neveu il ne roulait pas sur l'or.

C'est ainsi qu'il se balada une bonne heure avant de tomber sur Le chasseur de la ville : Christopher Argent dit Chris ou son pote de lycée. Il avança vers lui, se fondant dans la foule pour ne pas être vu. C'était sans compter sur Chris qui l'avait bien vu dans le reflet de la vitre devant laquelle il était posté. Il admirait les vitrines à la recherche d'un hypothétique cadeau pour les membres de la meute. Un chacun ça allait lui coûter cher mais il les aimait bien au final.

« N'ose même pas faire ce à quoi tu penses, Peter, balança Chris soudainement.

\- Mais … Chris, se lamenta Peter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda le chasseur.

\- Oh rien de spécial, je me baladais juste, répondit Peter. Et toi ?

\- Je cherche un cadeau pour la meute, » dit distraitement l'homme, son attention portée sur la vitrine en face de lui.

Peter passa sa tête par-dessus l'épaule du plus grand, il était sur la pointe des pieds mais n'en avait que faire. Il y a quelque temps que les relations entre eux s'étaient calmées au plus grand bonheur de beaucoup de monde. En effet leurs incessantes querelles avaient mis beaucoup de monde dans de beaux draps mais tout cela était fini et ils s'entendaient comme personne. Derrière la glace on pouvait voir des peluches plutôt réalistes. Les deux adultes entrèrent dans la petite boutique : l'air était tiède et la douce chaleur qui émanait de ce lieu était apaisante. Derrière le petit comptoir se tenait une vielle dame. Peter se dit que ce tableau faisait vraiment cliché et retint un rire. Il était vraiment bien dans cet endroit calme et serein. Chris s'approcha de l'hôte et lui demanda si elle possédait quelques peluches de loup et un sourire approbateur lui répondit. Elle partit dans la remise et revint une dizaine de minutes après avec un carton imposant. La petite femme lui sortit un loup noir aux yeux de sang. _Derek_ , pensa-t-il. Puis un brun toujours pourvu de pupilles rouges. _Scott cette fois-ci_. Les autres furent des nuances de marron et de blond _. Érica, Boyd et Isaac_. Jackson fut symbolisé par un loup plus entre le brun et l'orange, _drôle de couleur_ pensa Chris.

Pour Stiles un renard roux. Pour Lydia il ne prit rien comme pour le shérif, Mélissa et Peter. Il alla payer ses achats. Le loup était resté près du comptoir et l'attendait. Quand il eut fini ils partirent vers la voiture du plus grand des deux. Il y déposa son fardeaux et reparti de plus belle sans prononcer un seul mot. Il s'arrêta dans un magasin de parfum et en choisi un que Lydia aimait (on lui avait gentiment donné cette information). Pour Mélissa, il prit plusieurs livres de pâtisseries. Il savait qu'elle aimait en faire pendant son temps libre et en prit deux de cuisine étrangère pour varier. Pour Noah, il avait déjà prévu de lui offrir un album photo de lui et sa famille. Quand Stiles avait eu vent de son projet, il avait tout de suite pris parti et l'avait vaillamment aidé. Pour Peter par contre il n'avait pas d'idée. Danny était sûr de recevoir quelques livres de sa part, quand bien même il ne le connaissait pas beaucoup. Mais Peter c'était le flou total. Quoi qu'une petite idée venait de germer dans son esprit. Il offrirait à Peter un dîner en bonne et due forme.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait terminé ses emplettes, néanmoins, il se dirigea vers le fleuriste chez qui il se rendait le plus souvent et y prit une rose blanche. Peter se demanda bien pourquoi mais au vu de l'odeur aigre que dégageait Chris il préféra ne rien dire. Plus tard le chasseur proposa au loup de le ramener. Il était le seul à connaître l'emplacement de son appartement, ironiquement. Ainsi, les deux hommes partirent vers chez lui. Quand bien même ils n'étaient plus en guerre, il n'y avait pas entre eux cette amitié solide d'antan. Non, c'était plutôt un insidieux désir qui se glissait sous la peau et qui ne les lâchait pas comme quelque chose qui vous _gratte_. Arrivant chez Peter les deux compères descendirent de la voiture et gravirent les marches pour s'arrêter au deuxième étage. Peter déverrouilla la porte et ils rentrèrent tranquillement dans cet antre, ce petit cocon.

« Tu voudras bien venir avec moi ce soir voir Allison ? questionna Chris.

\- Si tu veux, » répondit l'autre.

Et la discussion se termina. Ils passèrent juste quelques heures devant la télévision avec un café chaud. Quand dix-neuf heures sonna, Chris se leva et emporta son fardeau avec lui (Peter et sa rose). Ils firent le chemin jusqu'au cimetière en silence. Arrivé devant celui-ci les deux descendirent et marchèrent vers la tombe de la plus jeune des trois femmes Argent mortes. Il y déposa la jolie fleur et sur ses lèvres naquit un sourire triste. Les larmes menacèrent de tomber de ses yeux mais la pression d'une main sur son épaule le ramena à la réalité. Chris se releva et resta posté devant la petite stèle. La même main attira son visage contre l'épaule de Peter et caressa doucement ses cheveux courts. Le temps passa et au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes les deux hommes franchirent le portail du petit cimetière.

* * *

Les jours passaient et depuis cet événement dans un coin de la mort, Peter et Chris passait beaucoup plus de temps ensemble. Tantôt chez le chasseur, tantôt chez le loup mais ils ne se quittaient presque plus. Alors il ne fut pas étonnant qu'un jour, une personne venue pour quelques informations, rentre sans permission et les retrouve tous les deux blottis l'un contre l'autre dormant tranquillement. Stiles (qui s'était invité dans problème) sortit son portable et prit une photo souvenir puis laissa un mot sur la table et s'en alla sans faire de bruit. Ça ferait une petite anecdote amusante.

Vers la mi-décembre, tous les ados avaient décoré le loft comme il le fallait et tout était prêt pour le réveillon et Noël. Ils avaient vraiment tous hâte, même le chasseur et le loup assis à table discutant tranquillement de tout et de rien. L'avenir s'annonçait-il meilleur ? Personne ne le savait mais il allait déjà falloir affronter les fêtes sans encombre avec tous ces loups surexcités.


	2. Chapter 2

Le temps était calme sur la ville de Beacon Hills, aucun bruit ne régnait dans cet endroit pourtant d'habitude si animé. Toute la meute était réunie dans le loft de Derek qui avait, en cet hiver, aménagé sa demeure d'un coin cheminée. Il ne l'avait, certes, pas fait de bon cœur mais il avait accepté la demande d'Isaac parce que, bien évidemment, il ne pouvait rien refuser à ce gamin. C'est donc sans son consentement que tout le petit monde squattait allègrement son chez lui. Il tolérait déjà son oncle et n'avait pas besoin que tous ces ados se remmènent ici, _mince à la fin_.

Scott et Stiles étaient postés devant l'endroit où le feu était allumé, Noah et Mélissa étaient assis sur le canapé à sa gauche. Parrish, Lydia, Malia et Isaac discutaient près de l'énorme trou dans le mur. La cheminée était placée tout au fond et envoyait une douce chaleur dans tout le loft. Christopher avait était invité comme tout le monde pourtant, il était introuvable. Enfin son odeur était perceptible mais ils étaient beaucoup et Derek n'avait pas envie de s'y attarder.

Il était vingt heures et d'un commun accord ils décidèrent de manger. Il fut de la responsabilité de Scott de commander le bon nombre de pizzas avec les bonnes saveurs pour qu'une quinzaine de minutes plus tard elles soient livrées. Scott avait eu la bonne idée de monter à l'étage pour demander leurs goûts aux hommes qu'étaient Peter et Chris. Tout le monde s'était rapproché du feu pour être plus au chaud, Derek avait quelques réticences mais accepta à condition qu'il soit à au moins dix mètres.

Chris était venu chercher leurs trois pizzas – parce que oui, Peter avait _vraiment_ faim – et commençait à repartir vers l'étage quand Stiles l'interpella.

« Pourquoi vous ne mangez pas en bas avec nous, toi et Peter ? demanda le brun.

\- Peter a horreur du feu et celui-ci, dit-il en pointant ledit feu, ne fait pas exception à la règle.

\- Oh mais oui, lui répondit Stiles. Je vois. »

Christopher repartit de là d'où il venait sans rien dire d'autre. En arrivant en haut, il retrouva Peter allongé sur le lit, les yeux fermés. Le chasseur avait bien conscience qu'il était repéré, lui et ses pizzas mais bon.

« Un problème Peter ? demanda le chasseur.

\- Non aucun, lui répondit le blond.

\- Alors tu ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que je descende pour manger, lui relança Chris.

\- Quoi ? dit Peter en se redressant.

Chris amorça son mouvement pour descendre quand Peter vint lui attraper le biceps. Posant les pizzas sur la table la plus proche il se retourna ensuite fixant le loup-garou dans les yeux. Chris souriait doucement à l'attitude de son petit-ami. Il est vrai qu'il pouvait être têtu, buté et obstiné mais au fond Peter restait un homme traumatisé. Les Argents avaient ruiné sa vie en brûlant sa patrie. Et ensuite, il avait été abandonné par les survivants, laissé sur la touche, dans le coma. Alors oui, il ne voulait pas s'approcher d'un feu, d'une cheminée mais selon lui, ne rien faire contre cette peur est la pire des solutions.

Le regard du chasseur ne montrait pas la possibilité d'un refus : ils allaient descendre point final. Peter n'était pas ravi de ça mais il faisait confiance au chasseur. En même temps, comment ne pas faire confiance et dire _non_ à la personne que l'on aime ? Telle est la question. Quoi qu'il fasse, le loup-garou n'y arrivait qu'en de rares occasions. Alors il se laissa guider vers le rez-de-chaussée du loft. Il avait comme la sensation d'être en situation de danger mais la main du plus grand qui enserrait la sienne le rassurait, plus ou moins.

Tout le monde se retourna quand ils entendirent les deux hommes venir vers eux. Peter n'accepta pas plus près que le canapé. Il fixa de ses yeux bleus l'astre qui brillait intensément. La petite cheminée improvisée ne lui inspirait vraiment pas confiance et il se colla un peu plus à Chris. Le feu était l'un des rares points faibles qu'avait Peter.

* * *

Le feu crépitait à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux. Toute la meute avait décidé d'aller au marché de noël qui prenait place dans la ville, alors que Peter et Chris étaient restés au loft pour profiter du calme. Peter était blottit dans les bras du chasseur qui avait posé sa tête près de son cou. Ses lèvres s'étiraient en un petit sourire et ses doigts caressaient doucement l'un des poignets du loup-garou. Ils étaient bien ici, tranquillement installés l'un sur l'autre.

Le lycanthrope relava un peu la tête et quémanda un simple baiser que Chris lui accorda sans problème. La cheminée où brûlait le feu n'était plus un souci pour lui, pas quand il avait son Christopher à côté.

Loup-garou et chasseur ne pouvaient pas s'entendre mais les deux hommes avaient un quelque chose de spécial, d'unique. C'est donc ainsi qu'avec des relations communes et une rivalité bien présente, la colère qu'éprouvait Peter envers les Argent s'était peu à peu émoussée pour ne pratiquement plus exister du tout, lui laissant la possibilité d'aimer et d'être aimé. Le temps passait lentement quand le blond repensa à quelque chose.

« On n'a pas mangé nos pizzas, dit-il dans le silence.

\- Heu, je vais les chercher et les réchauffer, lui répondit-on.

\- En espérant que Derek ait un micro-onde, rétorqua Peter sur un ton taquin.

\- N'en rajoute pas, il doit forcément en avoir un, » conclut Chris.

Chris laissa donc Peter seul et peu confiant. Ce n'était que pour une dizaine de minutes tout au plus, alors le loup n'allait pas l'embêter juste pour ça. Il s'aventura dans la pièce en haut et revint avec les trois boites. Quand il se dirigea dans le coin _cuisine_ , juste un buffet aménagé, Chris fut dépité de ne pas voir un seul outil pour réchauffer leurs pizzas et poussa un juron qui fut bien capté par l'autre.

« Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit, lança Peter de sa pièce vide.

\- Peter, dit Chris en revenant. Tais-toi. »

Mais c'est sans compter sur Chris qui avait toujours un atout dans sa manche. Il alla chercher une plaque de cuisson, pas forcément en bon état mais il ferrait avec et la posa sur le feu avant d'y mettre deux pizzas. Il n'écouta pas les protestations de son amant quant au danger que représentait les flammes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se brûle légèrement et que l'autre l'oblige à s'éloigner de cette chose maléfique. Il lui avait pourtant dit de faire attention mais il n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête, fichu chasseur qui ne l'écoute pas.

Peter retira la plaque s'étant préalablement munie de gants puis la posant sur le sol il s'éloigna très vite du petit rond aménagé. Il se dirigea vers l'étage et revint avec une trousse de premiers secours. Il en sortit une crème et des bandages, força Chris à passer la toute petite brûlure sous un filet d'eau pendant un certain temps puis appliqua la pommade ainsi les bandes. Une fois son travail terminé et la douleur de Chris atténuée, il repartit chercher leur dîner et ils se posèrent sagement sur le canapé sans rien dire, trop occupé à se remplir l'estomac.

Après leur repas qui, pour une mi-décembre, n'était pas fameux, Peter remonta en haut dans la chambre qu'il occupait. Chris, de son côté, alla chercher tous les matelas ramenés pour l'occasion et les disposa dans la pièce près de feu pour les autres. Une fois fait, il monta à son tour rejoindre le loup qui était déjà sous les couvertures n'attendant plus que lui. C'est en souriant doucement qu'il vint embrasser son amant et le prendre dans ses bras pour passer une bonne nuit.

* * *

Quand la petite troupe rentra tous les membres furent surpris de ne pas voir les deux hommes alors que le feu frémissait à côté. Ils furent touchés de l'attention qu'avaient eue les deux hommes et furent ravi d'avoir des matelas chauds. Évidemment, il faisait quand même un peu froid et ils n'étaient pas tous des loups. Ils se couchèrent sans tarder et passèrent une vraie bonne nuit.


End file.
